Financial Crisis
"Financial Crisis" is the thirty-fifth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the first episode from the fifth & final season. The episode was written by Joan Nederlof and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Friday, September 4, 2009. Synopsis Tom's latest lover Kim arouses Anouk's jealousy. Evert returns with Roelien, only she is totally focused on their marriage, and her pregnancy suffers medical misery. Martin and Cheryl return from their second honeymoon, only to find unpleasant surprises. Claire has her own unpleasant confrontation with Merel's socially most undesirable 'ideal man'. Recurring stars *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Kees Hulst as Olivier Grootheeze *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Marjolein Ley as Kim *Marlies Heuer as Cecile van Buuren *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero Guest stars * Mandela Weewee as Winand * Camilla Siegertsz as Evert's secretary * Rene van Asten as angry man Plot When she finds out her (by Evert) invested money has depreciated in value, Claire turns to Evert and finds out it has all been caused by the current financial crisis. But it's not her biggest problem. Claire slips into alcoholism further and further. She desperately tries to hide her unhappiness for her friends, especially Anouk, whose concerns towards Claire grow. Claire herself denies any form of despair, against her netter judgement, and her pact of a non-alcoholic week is messed up when Cheryl gives her a bottle of rum from their honeymoon as a present. Anouk seizes on her the same night for breaking her pact. After tennis, Anouk declares Claire to have a huge alcohol problem, in front of Roelien and Cheryl. Cheryl is blown away and Claire storms off in anger. When Roelien asks Claire to be the ceremony master for her wedding, instead of Cheryl, Claire is grateful. However, being badly drunk, she admits she thinks Roelien's wedding is nothing but pretencious and that it's based on nothing but an accidental pregnancy. When Merel visits her, bringing along her new boyfriend Winand, who is a black educationist, Claire is boozed as usual these days, and resents him for being black and Merel for taking him along so abruptly. Claire immediately turns on her harsh attitude which causes an instant rift between her and her daughter's boyfriend. Winand walks away. Merel later cries out at her drunken mother, explaining she loves him. Claire, in turn, reveals her reticence for her being so young. But her biggest issue is still the fact he's foreign; with Claire being prejudice and convinced he will knock her up and going promiscuous. Her first season 5 moment is when Roelien is having sex with Evert, and she suddenly stares into Willemijn's face on a frame. She reveals to her girlfriends she has frequent issues with the thought of Evert just having lost Willemijn, and how both of them deal with it. Roelien is very busy with her wedding preparations, and her anxiety grows stronger and stronger. First of all, Evert's dream of his intimate marriage heavily clashes with Cecile van Buuren's strict demands of them marrying in a large Protestant church. Roelien is in two minds about it and struggles with the thought of disappointing both fractions. As this isn't enough, Roelien is just as confused with Cheryl and Yari, desperately desiring to be her wedding-planners. Cheryl and Yari obnoxiously attempt to force their way into organizing her wedding. They try to talk her out of wearing her hideous,familydress, and Cheryl insists in being the ceremony master. Roelien rejects her for having chosen Claire as her ceremony master. She also rejects her family's (especially Cecile's) wish to marry under prenuptial agreement, and claims she is willing to get married on equal terms. However, after Yari and Cheryl firmly plot to have Roelien wear an extravagant Yamahoto wedding dress, Yari is unexpectedly ecstatic about Roelien's mother's antique outfit. She then finds out Evert is slowly falling into bankrupcy, due to the financial crisis that hits him hard for being an investor. He had never told her about this. Tensions grow more and they have a therapy session at dr. Rossi, which leads to Evert breaking down of his bankrupcy and Roelien explodes for having to dance to everyone's piping all the time. After therapy, Evert is seized by one of his many vindictive clients. At the end of the episode, when Roelien asks Claire to be the ceremony master, Claire, being drunk, brutally confronts her with her thoughts about the wedding being insincere and rather fake. When Roelien walks away, she falls down on the lawn in pain, which forms the episode's cliffhanger. Having Kim and Tom around often, she struggles with her jealousy and subtly tries to sabotages their relationship. She suspects Kim for wanting Tom all for herself, and for not being fond of him having a daughter. So Anouk suggests idea that contains Vlinder's presence at Tom and Kim's. First, she suggests Kim to drive Vlinder around 't Gooi, selling her child welfare stampts; with a car. Kim finds it ridiculous. Meanwhile, Anouk is worrying sick about her best friend Claire, who found comfort in alcohol. She knows she is unhappy and tries to help her, but Claire is too proud to admit she has a problem. At tennis, Anouk and Claire come to blows. In front of Cheryl and Roelien, Anouk tells everyone Claire has a drinking problem and Claire takes off in anger. When Vlinder offers Claire to buy her stamps, Claire rejects her and commands her to tell Anouk she is paranoia. When Tom and Kim come over again, Anouk throws in the idea of the couple going on a holiday together. However, she also suggests they take Vlinder with them. As Tom likes the idea, Kim is not happy with Vlinder standing in between them and she walks away. Later, Tom tells Anouk he and Kim have separated. Anouk insincerely shows her sympathy. Martin and Cheryl return from their honeymoon in Cambodja, and meet Cor and Remy at the airport. Cheryl is instantly annoyed with Cor, who tries to push her way in at the paparazzi airport photoshoot. However, Martin and Cheryl have had a wonderful time and Cheryl explains she has never been this happy. She later reveals too dr. Rossi she is "too happy", which concerns her, since she believes her happiness can only decline now. Claire also confronts her with this idea. Together with Yari, Cheryl attempts to organize Roelien and Evert's wedding, but this has a rather contrarily effect, since she annoys Roelien and the others to death with it. Cheryl and Martin then organize a dinner party and shamelessly continue their stories about their great sex in Asia. They give all of their friends presents, and proudly show a bunch of photo-albums. Cheryl's life, including her renewed marriage with Martin, seems to be perfect; but the one person she is not so fond off is aunt Cor, who drives her crazy more than ever. She discovers Remy's ears have been pierced by her, when the Moreros were on their honeymoon. Cheryl eventually explodes when she finds out about Cor inviting the paparazzi in their house for a publicity photoshoot. She angrily heads off to Cor, dragging along Martin, and screams at Cor for having defiled their and Remy's privacy life. Martin doesn't want to lose his aunt, but Cheryl forces him to draw a line. Cor screams at Martin for being a traitor, and the group breaks up. At home, Martin cries and says he misses his aunt. At the end of the episode, Cor comes over and apologizes (though having much trouble with it), and she and Cheryl patch things up. Viewer statistics 1.353.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-Game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Up · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes...And Back · The End |}